Beyblade - Episode 04
is the fourth episode of Beyblade: 2000. Plot With hosts A.J. Topper and Brad Best, the Beyblade Main Event live at Seaside Dome in Bey City is underway. It is the Beyblade regional qualifying tournament where many Beybladers are going to compete to become the representatives for the Beyblade Battle Tournament. Brad Best and A.J. Topper hand over the microphone to DJ Jazzman, the Beyblade announcer and referee. The event is almost ready as DJ Jazzman announces that the A Block will battle first. Many Beybladers will circle the Beystadium and launch their Beyblades all at once into the same Stadium; the last one standing gets to move on to the next round. Suddenly, Tyson Granger is late for the tournament and rushes past DJ Jazzman and Mr. Dickenson. Inside Tyson meets up with Kenny in the C Block waiting room. The Chief tells Tyson not to worry since most of the Beybladers in here are just rookies. Just then, it is announced Max Tate has won the B Block and will move on in the competition. Max enters the room as Tyson and Kenny congratulate him. The Chief reveals he is signed-up for the C Block which amazes Max. The announcers later call up all entrants in the C Block to head over to the Beystadium to conduct the round. Tyson and Max wish The Chief good luck in his Beybattle. Kenny finds himself near a giant Beystadium alongside many others. With the sound of "Let It Rip!", everybody's Blades are shot into the Stadium. Tyson and Max spectate, hoping The Chief will pull out on top. Despite this, Tyson notices that Kai Hiwatari's Blade, Dranzer S is in the same arena with Kenny. Now the two are worried for Kenny even more, especially since Dizzi is not in battle, instead in Kenny's laptop, however Tyson is hopeful Kenny and Dizzi have something planned. Meanwhile, Kai is taking out the competition with ease for Dranzer S knocks out the other Blades right when it touches them. It gets to the point where The Chief and Kai are the last Beybladers left and it will decide who wins and who loses. Kenny is using Dizzi as a Beyblade with a spring mechanism that lets it hop over the Stadium surface which Max finds cool but Tyson is embarrassed. Kai knows Kenny is underestimating him and tells him that he will not win. Kai commands his Blade to circle the Stadium and then head for Dizzi. Kenny realizes he is about to lose and only a lucky jump will save him but as it turns out, Dranzer S strikes Dizzi, throwing it off the Stadium and breaking the spring with it too. Kai will now move on to the next round. Mad, Tyson runs out of the room and heads into the arena. He is shocked to find out that Kai's Dranzer S is still spinning when the battle is over. A disappointed Kenny is staring at the ground in the face of defeat before Kai leaves the arena, crossing paths with Tyson. Infuriated, Tyson yells to get Kai's attention, demanding them to fight right now. However, when Tyson tries to punch Kai, Kenny stops him to prevent him from being disqualified by tournament officials. The Chief pleads that Kai beat him fair and square and now it is up to Tyson to go up against him and win in the next round. Tyson agrees to this. Block D is beginning and it will have Tyson competing in it. Kenny is sure that with Tyson's training and his mastered power of Dragoon, this round will be easy for him. Tyson prepares his Dragoon S Blade, and the battle starts, ripping it into the Stadium. His skills show because Tyson and Dragoon S are wiping out their opponents left-and-right. After most Beybladers are defeated and less remain, the hosts move the battle into "Stage 2". In this stage, the Classic Bowl has been reformatted into the Obstacle Dish. As its name suggests, this is a maze-like Beystadium with obstacles ranging from large, cubic blocks to points protruding into the Stadium. As Brad Best states, the Beybladers will need more than skill to win this. Tyson sees that other than him, four others remain and they are members of the Blade Sharks, including Carlos with a repaired Blade. The battle begins and the five shoot their Beyblades. Tyson is careful in maneuvering the maze but it becomes a problem when three Blade Sharks members team-up against Tyson and use their "Triangle Attack" to conduct electricity to attack Tyson's Blade. Tyson cleverly keeps Dragoon S in safe fields, using the obstacles to keep his blade going and defeat two of the Blade Sharks. But suddenly, Carlos commands his Blade to attack those of his teammates, or former teammates. Carlos' Blade has destroyed one of theirs to pieces and when they ask why, Carlos reveals that he is tired of having someone (Kai) tell him what to do and is now going at it alone. He is using the "every man for himself" tactic of survival of the fittest and has done this to destroy the weaker Blades so he can move on the stronger ones. Tyson is unhappy with Carlos' motives as that is not what a Beyblader should do, but Carlos tells him to stop preaching so they can get on with the Beybattle. While Carlos is ready to launch, Tyson is thinking and decides to go with a different launch this time around: shooting with the Launcher facing up. Pulling out the Ripcord, his Dragoon S goes flying out and landing in the Stadium. While Carlos thinks that Tyson is just trying to be a show off, he finds out he's wrong when Tyson's Blade disappears. Even the announcers are surprised as they try to see where Dragoon S has gone. Tyson has his Blade reappear and disappear again when Carlos' Blade gets close. Max cheers on Tyson, knowing that he has Carlos on the run. As Carlos starts panicking and wondering where the Blade went, Tyson brings back Dragoon S and it is aiming for Carlos' Blade. Defenseless, Dragoon S clashes with it head-on and sends it out, disassembling in the process. Tyson is the winner and the crowd cheers for him. Although Carlos is disappointed to have lost, Tyson goes out of his way to retrieve his Blade, put it back together and hand it back to him. Tyson tells him that is his Blade and shows him Dragoon S too, suggesting that is what his Blade could be like if he repairs it. Carlos is left speechless with Tyson's sportsmanship and it is something Mr. Dickenson admires in him. He then turns his attention to a new Beyblader, his name is Ray Kon. He has high hopes for Ray doing well and Ray assures him he has nothing to worry about because he knows what he is doing. Major Events *The Beyblade Main Event regional qualifying tournament begins. *Max enters and wins the B Block. *Kenny enters but loses the C Block to Kai. *Tyson and the other Blade Sharks enter the D Block with Tyson winning. *Ray makes his first appearance and is the winner of A Block. Characters *Tyson Granger *Kenny *Dizzi *Kai Hiwatari *Max Tate *Ray Kon (debut) *Carlos *Blade Sharks *Mr. Dickenson *Taro Tate *DJ Jazzman (debut) *AJ Topper & Brad Best (debut) Beyblades *Dragoon S (Tyson's) *Dranzer S (Kai's) *Jumping Base (Kenny's; Debut) *Generic Blade (Carlos's) *Various Generic Blades Featured Beybattles *Kenny (Jumping Base) vs. Kai Hiwatari (Dranzer S) = Kai and Dranzer S. *Tyson Granger (Dragoon S) vs. Blade Sharks (Generic Blades) = Tyson and Carlos *Tyson Granger (Dragoon S) vs. Carlos (Generic Blade) = Tyson and Dragoon S. Gallery Ep4.1.JPG Ep4.2.JPG Ep4.3.JPG Ep4.5.JPG Ep4.6.JPG Ep4.7.JPG Ep4.9.JPG Ep4.10.JPG Ep4.11.JPG Ep4.12.JPG Ep4.13.JPG Ep4.14.JPG Ep4.15.JPG Ep4.16.JPG Ep4.17.JPG Ep4.18.JPG Ep4.19.JPG Ep4.20.JPG Ep4.21.JPG Ep4.22.JPG Ep4.23.JPG Ep4.24.JPG Ep4.25.JPG Ep4.26.JPG Ep4.27.JPG Ep4.28.JPG Ep4.29.JPG Ep4.30.JPG Ep4.31.JPG Ep4.32.JPG Ep4.33.JPG Ep4.34.JPG Ep4.35.JPG Ep4.36.JPG Ep4.37.JPG Ep4.38.JPG Ep4.39.JPG Ep4.41.JPG Ep4.42.JPG Ep4.43.JPG Ep4.44.JPG Ep4.45.JPG Ep4.46.JPG Ep4.47.JPG Ep4.48.JPG Ep4.49.JPG Ep4.50.JPG Ep4.51.JPG Kai11(1).png Kai12(1).png Kai13.png Trivia *When A.J. Topper and Brad Best comment on the A Block, they make a reference to the 2001 American film, The Fast and the Furious. *In the European Portuguese version, when introducing the second phase of the D Block, AJ Topper speaks of the obstacle Baystadium, but calling it "Backstadium" instead. *When Ray appeared at the end, the cloth keeping his hair together is briefly colored black instead of white, an animation error that shows up a few times throughout this season. Category:Episodes Category:Original Series